monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Elf/Gekka
Gekka is a friendly Samurai Elf. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Three Monster Lords are competing for supremacy in this world. My blade seethes from being on the verge of warring kingdoms." "Many people have been going outside of the village recently. I've also seen many outsiders, is this a sign of changing times...?" "It is not easy to reach the elf village. There is much less reason for us to invite outsiders." "I guard this area on the life of the Elf Princess. Outsiders like you may not approach her!" "Be at ease, for I will not take your life. You will become my plaything." "it is the duty of the elf village to protect Yamatai. For hundreds of years, this promise has not wavered." "A samurai who has mastered the sword is called a Samurai Saint. However, there is also a samurai who wields a sword tainted with darkness..." "The Elf Princess is someone who has mastered many marital arts. She is a veteran warrior who stands on par with Queens from various races." "In accordance with the oath from time immemorial... I must defeat any outsiders who threaten the land of Yamatai!" "I'm actually really close with the Kunoichi Elf... Though I've never really spoken with her." "I use this when I get lost. I will share it with you." (+1 Thread of Guidance) "This should make up for your traveling expenses..." (+ 1160G) "Please accept this katana..." (+1 Unsigned Katana) "I want something to eat. Could you give me a rice ball?" (Give 1 Rice Ball) *Yes - "I see there are kind humans as well..."(+20 Affinity) *No - "Oh, that's a shame..." "The samurai glories in honorable poverty... but I really want some money." (Give 696G) *Yes - "I see there are kind humans as well..."(+25 Affinity) *No - "Oh, that's a shame..." "A samurai is always getting hurt. Could you spare some healing herbs...?" (Give 1 Herb) *Yes - "I see there are kind humans as well..."(+30 Affinity) *No - "Oh, that's a shame..." "If your lord made the wrong decision... As their vassal, what would you do?" *Obey them - "You would obey even a bad decision...? You do not question the righteousness of your master..." *Abandon them - "Hmm... That is also the responsibility of a vassal." (+10 Affinity) *Kill them - "To suddenly kill your lord... At the very least you should have admonished them." "I must not neglect taking care of my sword... Are you also taking proper care of your weapons?" *I am - "If so, that's good." (+5 Affinity) *I'm not - "That's not good... On the battlefield, it could mean the difference between life and death." *Weapons are decoration - "What... No way, have you mastered the secrets of swordlessness?!" (+10 Affinity) "Many people dressed like outsides have been appearing recently... Why are earth are they coming to this place?" *Adventure - "Indeed, the curiosity for the unknown is not a bad thing... so long as they do not meddle with the people of the land." (+10 Affinity) *Battle - "If you were expecting war, that is out of the question. This land is peaceful... for now." (+10 Affinity) *Business - "Certainly, merchants are a common sight as well. They brag a lot, but we are grateful for the sweet things they bring." "This era just like Sengoku... Do you think now is the time samurai like us are needed?" *I think so - "Our blades shine only in this age of war. Come, let us both dedicate ourselves!" (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "Hmph... But a time will come when we are needed. For strong warriors like us!" *There is no war - "What...?! The battle for the Monster Lord's title has already ended?" "I would like to ask you one thing... Samurai or kunoichi, which one is stronger?" *Samurai - "All right." (+10 Affinity) *Kunoichi - "Have you been misled by her camouflage...? How insolent!" (-5 Affinity) *They're about the same - "That kind of answer is the most annoying!" (-10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Gekka: "Are you going to cut some villains? If so, I shall join you." With Kasumi Gekka: "Kasumi... When I think about it, we've had a long relationship." Kasumi: "The paths of the ninja and samurai are different... Since we were small, we have been studying together." Gekka: "There is no end to the number of contests we've had. In the end, we have settled nothing..." Kasumi: "And from now on, we will fight alongside one another.... It really is amusing." With Izuna Izuna: "Intriguing, there are also samurai among the elves..." Kudagitsune: "Amazing! ♪" Gekka: "(What is that? It's cute...)" Izuna: "I'll have a look at your elven blade techniques. Watch my blade closely too..." Kudagitsune: "Izuna's swordplay is amazing! ♪" Gekka: "(The way it talks... so cute...)" With Freya Gekka: "Your Majesty, Queen Elf... You appear to be in good spirits." Freya: "You are a samurai from the elf village. For some reason, it is quite strange to be steeped in different cultures..." Gekka: "Yamatai's samurai code was handed down to us. Let's clear a future for our brethren with this blade." Freya: "Come to think of it, I was also raised among a tribe that respected honor and prided itself in battle. The cultures are different but they carry the same soul..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Gekka: "Stay alert..." Gekka is in a daze... happens 2nd Action: Gekka: "Haa! Yaa!" Gekka aimlessly flails their weapon about! enemy takes damage 3rd Action: Gekka: "Haa! Haa!" Gekka is practicing swinging her weapon... happens 4th Action: Gekka: "Haa!" Gekka gets psyched up! gains increased attack for the next turn 5th Action: Gekka: "Take these emergency rations..." Gekka presents a gift! Jerky Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Thomas